


Small paws and loud whines

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: Dave, the shih-tsu, is walking along the street with his owner.When he spots a familiar pup, he does all he can to gain his attention.





	Small paws and loud whines

Dave's tiny paws were quickly pitter-pattering down the sidewalk.

His long soft, golden hair was swaying side to side as he raced to keep up with his owner.

Dave stops walking for a moment to sniff a patch of dirt next to a tree.

The patch of soil was like a single oasis in the city for such a tiny dog.

Dave was smelling if it was the right spot for him to go or not, he wanted to make sure he left the right kind of message in the right kind of spot. He's picky.

Dave saw movement across the street, something fast and dark running and then jumping up into the air.

It was John, he was off his leash in the park across the street, catching a frisbee a complete stranger threw for him.

The black shepard dog always got strangers to throw toys for him, he loved playing with strangers more than his actual owner.

John just loved meeting new people and making new friends.

Dave's owner got a bit fed up with him after seeing that his dog wasn't looking for a spot to go, the tiny pup was just blankly staring at nothing.

Dirk began to tug at Dave's leash, letting him know it's time to move on, but Dave kept on looking at his lover in the distance.

Dave's tiny paws began carrying his body towards John and into the street.

Dirk swooped down and picked him up. Walking back onto the sidewalk and then putting Dave back down on the ground.

Dave didn't care, he kept trying to walk across the street and over to his lover.

His owner picked him up again, only this time, he didn't put Dave back down.

Dave gave out a tiny whimper, he began to quietly cry in Dirk's arms.

Dave randomly let out an ear-piercing yip.

Dave continued to yip and cry. His owner thought it was unusual that Dave was wailing. 

Dave didn't even care when people knocked on their door back home, Dave only whines for one thing.

Dirk turned his head around, trying to spot what the little guy was staring at.

"Of course." Dirk huffed.

John was happily hopping around the park. Loudly barking as his owner struggled to hold him back.

John was trying to run right into traffic to see his lover.

Dave barked back, frantically letting John know that he heard his cry.

They kept crying out to each other, whining and bleating out barks as people on the sidewalk began to take notice.

A few passersby on the street listened in as Dirk said to his dog, "okay, we'll go see your boyfriend... hopefully before he gets himself killed."

Dave kept whining.

Whimpering, sniveling out of desperation to see the love of his life.

His owner carried Dave in his arms as he quickly stepped across the street. Once they were safe across, he placed Dave on the ground again and he ran right up to his sweetheart.

Dave sniveled and whined as he ran up to John. John barked a high-pitched cry as his dad healed him back with both arms.

Dave finally caught up with John. John's dad released his grip around him.

Dave went right back to his usual calm attitude. Casually standing as John circled around him.

John barked and jumped around Dave.

He licked Dave's cheek again and started smelling every inch of the golden, tiny dog that he loved.

Dave began wagging his tail, proudly lifting it up to show John just how happy he is.

John got down on Dave's level, laying on the ground to make himself even shorter than the teeny shih tsu.

John let his beloved know that Dave was above him.

John waved his tail back and forth as Dave lent his nose over to John, asking him to kiss his snout.

John began kissing Dave's nose just like he asked.

After getting kissed, Dave happily laid down in between John's paws.

Dave settled down under John's head, resting there as John's dad and Dave's owner caught up and talked.

When Dave's owner thought it was time to leave, Dirk bent down to wake up his dog.

He was met with a low growl. Dirk kept moving his hand towards Dave anyway. John growled even deeper, threatening Dave's owner and showing his teeth.

It was rare that John would display that kind of behavior but he's as protective of Dave's rest as he is of Dave's life.

Dave will leave John's side when Dave** _is ready_ **to leave John's side.

And that's that.


End file.
